Fugitive Angels
by PurpleRain96
Summary: After the death of her mother and father, being abused by her uncle and accidentally killing her brother, Jeremy, Elena is thrown into Mystic Falls Mental home. There she sees everything as if it's a whore house for vampires. She wants out and with the help of Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie & Anna, they begin their fight for freedom before Elena has to give herself to a vampire pimp.
1. Prologue: Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Hey, I used to have this under Sucker Punch and TVD crossover but I've decided to just keep it under TVD since we don't see any of the other characters from Sucker Punch. So...yeah.  
WARNING! Contains swearing and signs of sexual abuse. I hope you like this story, please follow and write a review, I love hearing feedback :)**

* * *

**_Rebekah_**

_Everyone has an Angel. A Guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take. One day, old man. Next day, little girl. But don't let appearances fool you, they can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our heart. Reminding that it's us. Its everyone of us who holds power over the world we create._

**_Elena_**

My eyes are dark and wet from crying for hours on end, my mouth is dry from panting in fear, my arms are worn out from holding my knees to my chest for so long, my heart is tired from thumping to hard, my long dark brown hair is damp and hanging down like seaweed on my shoulders and I can't bring myself to look to my left at the doctor standing outside my door. I know that if I look at him, everything will change. I catch him looking in my direction at the corner of my eye.

He shakes his head at me slowly.

I leap off my bed and directly to my mother and father's room. My brother, Jeremy, is already at their bed screaming hysterically at their feet. I soon join him by his side, wailing until my throat hurts.

I can barely hear the doctors exiting behind me, but I can clearly hear my uncle John's breathing from the doorway.

I turn my head to face him and he is already faintly smirking at me while he unbuttons the first three buttons of his shirt.

My safety is gone. I can never go to the most important people in my life for comfort ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Some of them want to use you

For several weeks I kept my eyes glued on Uncle John. He had already done a few things to me the night my parents died when Jeremy was asleep. I just let him do it. I felt so numb. Even if I tried fighting him off he would somehow find a way to succeed and do something worse to me.

Uncle John's eyes never left me either. Even at my parents funeral when he was expected to mourn the loss of his brother, he was too busy undressing me with his eyes.

Jeremy never left my side. Every second I spent with him let me know that he was safe and unharmed. He was all that was keeping me sane.

It was only a matter of time before John found my parents will. I was the only one who knew what it had in it. If he ever found it…well, that's what truly scared me, I didn't know what he would do.

"Elena," Jeremy mumbled sleepily one night as I was skimming through an old book on a chair besides Jeremy's bed.

"Yeah?" I responded, closing the book and shuffling my chair closer to him.

"Have you ever…thought about running away?"

I didn't say anything, but he knew what I was saying.

"I know what he does to you. We could do it, you know. We could get out of here and go wherever we wanted to." Jeremy's voice started getting louder and more passionate. He sat up from his bed looking at me ardently. "I can get the money and we could leave tonight while he's sleeping!"

"Jeremy, Ssh!" I whispered, looking at the door for any sign of movement. "You know I want to, and believe me I would, but even if you tried stealing his money he would…I can't let you risk it. I'm not losing you too."

A sudden sound of a chair moving from the hallway startled us but there was no more movement after that.

"You're not going to lose me, Elena." Jeremy whispered even more quietly. "I'm finishing this. _We _are finishing this."

We quarrelled for hours but eventually made an agreement; we would leave tomorrow night.

I stayed with him until he fell asleep. He looked a lot calmer than he had for the past couple of weeks.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed down the hallway scaring me even more. Each crash got louder and louder than the previous one.

I peeped my head through the small crack of Jeremy's door and observed Uncle John tossing his desk, tearing up papers and kicking holes in the walls with his face as red as fire.

He found it.

His eyes found me and without a second thought I sprinted to my room, struggling to pry the door shut as he caught my pink baby doll shirt and tore a button off.

His face burned with so much loathing that I thought he was mad enough to tear my heart out of my chest. He was so strong that it took every bone in my body to keep fighting back. He was getting closer. I knew if I didn't keep resisting that would be the end of me.

With no thought of what I was doing flexed my fingers and scratched my long fingernails down his face as hard as I could, leaving a trail of red down from his eyebrow to his cheekbone.

As soon as he released me, I slammed the door panting heavily, barely able to breathe. But as I looked through the key hole I saw that he had headed for Jeremy's room, unbuttoning his first three buttons.

"Jeremy!" I screamed, groping for my doorhandle but it had already been locked.

I peeped through the key hole again and as Uncle John was sneering at me, Jeremy sprinted passed him, snatching the keys out of his hand on the way.

Desperate for a way out, I had no choice, I forced open my window to the cold rainy night air and grasped for the drainpipe. I yelled as I dangled down, almost slipping. If I let go now I was afraid I would break my legs.

No. That didn't matter.

I released the drainpipe and landed solidly on my feet ignoring any pain I felt, brutally pushed the front door open and grasped for my father's gun from his desk drawer.

John was kicking the door open to the storage room I assumed Jeremy was hiding in. I rushed up to him, hoping he would hear my footsteps and tremble in fear.

He turned to me. I pointed the gun to his head.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Brother." I snarled, circling him every time he made a small movement. "Or I'll blow off your head."

He rose his hands in surrender staring fearfully at the barrel of the gun, then up at me, smiling. "You're bluffing,"

"DO IT ELENA!" Jeremy yelled desperately. He was standing at the far corner of the storage room, shaking violently, gazing at me begging for help.

I squeezed my eyes shut and squeezed the trigger.

BANG!

Drop.

Hiss.

I opened my eyes, John was still there, crouching down in front of me.

I ran into the storage room where one of the pipes were damaged by the bullet and there was Jeremy lying silently on the floor.

I held his body to me. What had happened? I tried shaking him awake until I felt something oozing out from his head.

Blood.

"No." I panted, fumbling his body for a heartbeat and continuously trying to shake him awake. "No, no, no, no, _no, NO!"_

All that I had left, the only thing I was living for, my one and only comfort left in this world; I killed him.

I KILLED HIM!

Everything was gone.

Everything

Was

Gone!

I held Jeremy's head to my chest, combing my fingers in his black hair. "Come back to me, please." I wailed.

"Hello 911, my niece has just shot her brother," I heard Uncle John say from outside the door.

Dropping Jeremy, and with the gun still in my hand, I returned to John pointing it directly to his forehead. Tears were streaming down my face, my throat hurt from howling so much. If I killed him now I couldn't possibly lose anything else.

I readied my gun, pressing against trembling John's temple, and then I looked over at Jeremy's limp body.

"I can't!" I screamed. "I can't, I can't, I can't, _I can't!"_

Dropping the gun, I started running and I didn't believe I was going to stop.

I ran for miles through the pouring rain, barely dodging the cars I cut past, and stopped after pushing through large black gates and collapsing on my knees in front of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's tombstones.

"Mom," I cried, burying my face in my hands. "Daddy…I'm sorry! God, _I'm sorry!"_

John and the police eventually found me. I didn't care. I didn't care when they dragged me away from the tombstones. I didn't care when they sticked me with some unknown substance.

I didn't care what they did to me.

I lost everything.

What difference was it going to make?


	3. Chapter 2: Where is my mind?

**_Rebekah_**

_You can deny angels exist, Convince ourselves they can't be real. But they show up anyway, at strange places and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to. Daring us, challenging us to fight._

**_Elena_**

It hurt waking up. Whatever they had sticked me with make me feel like I had just been woken from the dead and the arms grabbing me was what had rudely awaken me from my eternal sleep.

The man wasn't gentle pulling me out of the car. His hands clutched around my arms so tightly and dragged me so rapidly that I could barely stand on my own two feet.

I screamed, struggling to pry out of his brutal hands as I stared at the withered old mansion with prison-like bars surrounding it and a sign at the front labelled 'Mystic Falls Mental Asylum. Home for the criminally insane'

"I'm not crazy! _I'm not crazy!"_ I shrieked, trying my hardest to plant my feet to the ground, but the man dragged me so roughly it hurt to even try.

The substance they injected into me previously still had an effect on my body. The more I struggled the more it felt like I was carrying a hundred boulders. I couldn't fight the man's arms anymore.

I let him lead me with Uncle John behind me into the wilted mansion where the white painting was peeling from the walls and prison bars.

The man at the reception by the gate had short blonde hair and a hansom look to him, like he may have been good looking once, but this place got in the way. He looked down at me with a cigar in his mouth and a lighter with a dragon symbol printed on it and tapped on the window beside him, followed by a low buzzing sound and the white gate to swing open.

I kept my eyes glued to the lighter the blonde boy was holding. I felt as though I needed to have it captured in my mind in case I forgot it.

"Come on Elena, sweetie," John ordered in a baby voice, gently pushing me forward.

There was nothing but gates down the long corridor of white walls. My body still hadn't woken up from being drugged. I was almost going to collapse to my knees and have the man drag me the rest of the way, until we reached one more gate with another guard in white and a man in a blinding white coat and pants and wore a stethoscope around his neck. He a light brown beard and moustache that matched his short hair, shining blue eyes, pouting lips, and he held a clipboard and wore a nametag that said 'Dr K. Mikaelson'. He handed John the clipboard and whispered things to him that I couldn't hear, or just blocked out.

"You're the father?" the man asked in his thick English accent.

"Uncle," John responded, scribbling the last thing down on the clipboard.

I caught a glimpse of the clipboard as he passed it to the English man. Apparently I was dangerous to others and myself, I will attack if I am approached, I don't talk or eat very much, I need high psychotic medication along with electroshock therapy; almost every box was ticked to hobbies of setting fires to causing constant violent physical activity.

"That's right," Dr Mikaelson nodded, jotting down a few things on the clipboard. "We talked on the phone earlier. And how old is your…niece?"

"Eighteen,"

"That's good, that's good. Okay, come with me."

The white gate behind him made another loud buzzing sound as Dr Mikaelson unlocked it with the silver key hanging around his neck. "Doctor Fell's going to want to take a look at her, she likes to see the new girls before letting them in. Don't worry Uncle John, everything's going to be fine. I have it all under control here."

We had to walk down another long corridor, but this time there were rows of doors with very small windows and screaming and distraught laughing behind several doors.

"Now this," Dr Mikaelson announced when we arrived at two swinging doors. "Is what we call the theatre,"

The door opened to a wide, spacious room with a corner that looked like a bar that was long forgotten, most of the room was filled with patients at tables with various activities, but what stood out most was the enormous stage at the front props of every kind; I couldn't tell if it was set in a bedroom or a hospital.

"Where are my dolls?" one of the pale skinned girls with long wavy black hair suddenly asked, rummaging around her, distressed. Then she turned to the brunette-haired girl who she was playing cards with. "Vickie, what did you do with my dolls?"

"Huh?" the other girl mumbled.

"My dolls; where the fuck are my dolls? You took them!"

"I didn't take your dolls."

"Liar! You fucking liar! Give me my dolls!"

"I don't have them!"

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING DOLLS, YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

The black-haired suddenly snatched the other girl's hair and began kicking her and pulling her hair vigorously. The other patients started chanting in entertainment and concern. The brunette girl was sobbing while the other continued to beat her.

"Girls, girls, come on! Anna, Vickie, that's enough! Someone separate them!" Dr Mikaelson ordered.

That's when I realised that all of the patients here were girls. The only men in the room were the caretakers and doctors. The only female doctor I spotted was Dr Fell, but she looked more like a performing arts teacher than a doctor.

"Anna, it's okay, it's okay, come here." One of the caretakers hushed, struggling to pull Anna off of Vickie.

"I want my dolls! I want my dolls! I want my dolls! I want my dolls!"

"They're over here Anna, it's okay. They're in the toy box. You put them away, remember? Ssh, it's okay. Your dolls are safe."

When the caretaker handed Anna two plastic baby dolls with coloured marker drawn all over them and old dirty clothes and messy hair, a wave of relief washed over Anna's face as she hugged them tightly to her chest and sat at a table with two girls playing cards; one with dark skin and deep ebony hair that covered her face and scars of roman numbers printed all up her arms, and the other girl had very pale skin and curly blonde hair. Both had dark circles under their eyes. Actually, all the girls had dark circles.

"The girls use this place to be social," Dr Mikaelson explained to Uncle John behind me. "Our psychiatrist, Doctor Fell, thinks these activities can help express themselves and deal with their issues; especially on stage."

At the front was Doctor Fell standing beside a radio just off the stage where another girl with blonde hair sat on the squeaky iron bed at the centre of the stage with her hair hanging over her eyes as she hugged her knees.

"It's quite entertaining, actually; watching the girls act out who molested them or beat them. Doctor Fell seems to think it helps. I'm not so sure." Dr Mikaelson continued. "But whether it does or doesn't won't matter to you, will it John? Once we've taken care of this little miss sunshine," his fingers brushed through my deep brown hair and I flinched away from him. "She won't even remember her own name. She will be in paradise, if you know what I mean."

Paradise? What did he mean 'paradise'?

"Now, I know we said $1400 on the phone, but I'm taking a big risk here. So it's going to have to be another grand."

"What the fuck are you talking about? We had a deal, Mikaelson!" John snapped furiously.

"Listen, Uncle John, clearly you are a smart man who can take care of himself, so I'm not going to tell you what to do. Now, I don't know what you did to this girl, and I'm not even going to question it. But when the cops start going around asking about a murder, they are going to want to hear the story from her. You hear me?"

"Ah Jesus, fine, fine!" John grunted, groping paper after paper out of his wallet, shaking his head. "This better work after all this is costing me."

"Now I'm going to play you some music, Rebekah." Dr Fell said to the blonde girl on the bed of the stage. Soft alternative music began playing from the radio. It was somehow comforting to listen to; like the music was in the same place we were. "You are safe. It's all safe. Now relax and just let go."

"Now here's another thing," Dr Mikaelson began. "I don't have a doctor on staff that can perform lobotomies. But there happens to be one scheduled to come here in five days. So I'll just forge Doctor Fell's signature, I've done it dozens of times."

Oh god, no. I'll be in paradise. I won't even remember my name. Now they really were taking everything away from me. They were going to take away my memories, my personality, my dreams; I wouldn't even be me anymore.

It's not enough that my family had been taken away from me; but they were taking me away from me as well.

I needed to get out of here, even if it killed me.

"It's like we talked about. _You_ control this world, Rebekah." Dr Fell continued as Rebekah let every tear trail down her face and every emotion take over her. Her red, wet eyes slowly turned to me. I started crying as much as she did. "Let the pain go, let the hurt go, let the guilt go. What you're imagining right now, that world you control, that place can be as real as any pain."


	4. Chapter 3: The Real World

Five days. I had only been here for five days and I had seen every girl in this place get the life sucked out of them in every way; I had seen them die right in front of my eyes, I saw their purity get stolen from them, I saw their humanity leave their eyes so they could shut out the pain; every girl in this place had all that was good and wholesome in them emptied out of them by these so called 'caretakers'.

Like vampires.

Mostly by Klaus Mikaelson, and I seemed to be his main target.

Any time I was alone, cleaning the toilets or something, Klaus always happened to appear behind me, grabbing my chin and turning me to face him directly. But whenever he did, I held my eyes to the silver key hung around his neck. I kept expecting him to do something to me. I waited every day if I would end up as one of these empty girls. But he didn't, and that seemed to piss him off more than anything.

I knew he wouldn't stay away forever. I heard him whispering to someone about saving me until I was in paradise. I prayed every day that I wouldn't see or feel a thing when he was doing me.

I talked to Dr Fell every day and I cried just as hard as I did the day before and she looked at me with such sympathy as the day before. I liked Dr Fell. She was the only sane person I had met and the only caretaker I trusted. But as much as I trusted her, I could never tell her about my attempts to escape.

Two nurses stood either side of me holding my arms as we approached several gates. The hallways always seemed endless no matter what room I headed for. As I sauntered passed the kitchen, I took a quick glimpse of the cook. He looked back at me warily and reached into his empty knife holster. Then I walked passed Klaus's office where technicians were installing a password detector for only Klaus to access. And finally, I was at a small white room with ugly grey curtains, a reclining chair with straps on the arms and legs in the centre of the room and a man dressed in a white coat with a small silver hammer and a long needle in the other.

The two nurses sat me down in the reclining chair and strapped in my arms and legs while leaning me back and sanitizing the small corners of my eyes.

The man in the white coat was very handsome and looked as though he was my age. He hesitated for a moment as he wiped the silver needle slowly, but inhaled deeply and placed the needle at the corner of my eye.

I was afraid, but in all the right ways.

The thing I was most afraid of was the pain. I couldn't stand anything even being near my eye.

I wanted to kick, scream, slap him.

But instead, I looked him in his deep handsome eyes, smiled, and whispered "Thank you".

* * *

_5 days earlier (in Elena's fantasy)_

"Stop!" Rebekah yelled suddenly. "Get me out of this cage. Get me out of here!"

The entire stage sighed as the dark skinned girl and the pale, blonde girl unlocked the heavy wooden cage door.

"And shut off that stupid music!" Rebekah snapped again as she slid aggressively out of the large cage.

"Is there a problem, Rebekah?" Madam Fell asked, pushing up her black cat-eye glasses.

"This…this is a joke, right? I mean, torturing a man in a bear trap is hot. Even a sacrifice ritual can be hot. But what the bloody hell is this? Suffocating on vervain in cages? It's boring, there's no show there! No vampire in their right mind is going to want even a drop of me now!" Rebekah rambled in frustration. "I thought we were going for something sex appealing, for god sakes! How about something like…set in the twenties and, uh, there's a group of vampires who relish in killing people under the rhythmic jazz music. You know, that sort of thing. Do you get me?"

"Okay, okay, Rebekah, I'll try my best. Girls, help clear the set please." Dr Fell responded.

"Rebekah, can you come here please?" Klaus called from next to me with his hand placed softly on my back.

Rebekah sighed in exasperation and leaped off the stage, approaching Uncle John, Klaus and I in an unamused expression. "Who's the new girl?"

"This is–"

"Wait, don't tell me. She's your new Little Miss Sunshine, right?"

"Would you mind showing our new Little Miss Sunshine around? You know how nerve-wracking it can be on the first day." Klaus asked.

"Niklaus please, you've seen what a disaster this show is, I've got a lot of work to do. Why don't you let my sister take her?"

"As long as you make the show spicy,"

Rebekah smirked and turned her head slightly. "Caroline," she called.

The girl on stage with blonde curly hair and pale skin looked over at us and smiled in response, turning off the radio and leaping off the stage.

"Sis, be a lamb and show Klaus's new girl around for me." Rebekah ordered, swinging her arm around Caroline.

"Sure, come on." Caroline said cheerily. My feet stayed planted to the spot. I didn't want to be shown around. I wouldn't remember it by the end of the week anyway. "Don't worry, I don't bite very hard."

"Goodbye sweetie," John said softly, brushing his fingers along my neck.

"FUCK OFF!" I shrieked, spitting directly in his eye.

"_Jesus!_ I'll kill you, you little shit!" John exclaimed and Caroline snatched my wrist and began pulling me as we ran out the room. "I hope you rot in here!"

We were well out in the hallway when Caroline began laughing quietly to herself.

"It'll okay," she grinned. She was really amused by this. "It's just a lot to get used to here. So what's your story? …Oh, I get it, it's complicated, right? Yeah, we all have that story."

It took her a few moments to calm herself down from giggling and then she lead me into a room with ugly rich red velvet walls, along with the carpet, a heart-shaped silk bed and candles covering every inch of the room.

"Okay, this is where I bring _my_ clients. I'll expect you'll get your own room too. Over in those drawers are toys and protection as such, but they have to pay extra…wait, do you know what goes on around here?"

I shook my head slowly.

Caroline sighed as she sat down on the silk bed and gestured towards a switch next to me. "Turn that on, will you?"

When I did so, the heart bed began turning slowly and the lights dimmed, exposing the brightness of the hundreds of candles light.

"Klaus brings in vampires who are hungry; and we, my dear friend, are the ones who have to satisfy them." Caroline explained with a forced excited tone. "_Ta-da! _And in order to _satisfy_ them, we have to perform for them. We want them to like what they see so they can…you know, _consume_ us."

I couldn't help but take in everything she was saying no matter how much I wanted to block it out. In every room that Caroline showed me, she used the word '_consume'_ one too many times. I couldn't blame her really. I tried myself to find a word that was tamer.

"She seems nice. I feel sorry for her," Anna said.

"You feel sorry for everyone, Anna." Bonnie responded, resting her hand lightly on the balance bar along the line of mirrors with the other girls.

"Not true. Remember when you first came here? I didn't feel sorry for you. No one did."

"It doesn't matter who she is, girls. Don't get too close to her, okay? Klaus is saving her for the Ripper in five days and it won't do us any good if we get all lovey-dovey with her." Rebekah ordered.

Bonnie snickered ironically. "There's no way she's a virgin."

"And finally, this is the practice room." Caroline announced as I followed silently behind her like I had through the whole tour. "And this is Bonnie, Anna, and you've met my sister, Rebekah."

Bonnie and Anna waved cutely at me from behind Rebekah who made no eye contact with me.

"Don't dawdle Caroline, you know Niklaus won't be happy with you wasting time. We've got a show in a few days, and I'll be damned if you make us look bad." Rebekah said sternly as she continued to plié.

"Klaus will get his stupid-ass show, just let me finish my tour."

Rebekah shrugged carelessly and Caroline turned back to me as she began stretching her legs.

"Every show has a main character. Some nights it's based on me, some nights, Bonnie or Anna, it depends on how much our clients are willing to pay. You know how we have chores during the day? Well, that's just a small fraction of it. We spend most of our time practicing, practicing, doing chores, practicing, practicing, eating, practicing, sleeping and then practice some more. Madam Fell makes us work hard every day to get the vampires to want us. On opening night, if the vampires like what they see…well, that's why we dance…we just have to be careful that they don't drink too much."


End file.
